Harry Potter e o Buraco no Tempo
by Katherine Sparks
Summary: Harry está num novo ano e muitas coisas vão aconteceu. Harry Potter e os seus amigos vão encontrar velhos conhecidos e vão aprender que os todos merecem uma segunda oportunidade. 1 fic com 1 viagem no tempo
1. Novos estudantes A aposta

1º Capitulo OS NOVOS ESTUDANTES

Harry Potter estava sozinho na carruagem do expresso de Hogwarts, normalmente era muito difícil ele ficar ali sozinho pois normalmente ele estava sempre acompanhado por Hermione e Ron, os seus melhores amigos. E para não falar de que normalmente as carruagens estavam sempre cheias. Mas este ano era diferente pois muitos dos pais preferiram deixar os seus filhos em casa pois tinham medo que em Hogwarts, voldemort os pudessem magoar ou pior matar, o que na opinião de Harry era uma grande estupidez. pois Dumbledor, o director de Hogwarts, era o único feiticeiro que Voldmort temia. E o ultimo motivo para Harry ficar sozinho era que os seus amigos,Ron e Hermione, estavam numa reunião de perfeitos, Harry não podia esconder que tinha um pouco de inveja dos amigos pois ele também gostava ser perfeito mas este ano não se podia queixar.

Analepse 

Já tinham passado quase duas semas desde que Harry tinha saído de Hogwarts e numa noite que parecia igual a todas outras ele estava a chegar a casa, nas ferias ele tentava passar o mínimo de tempo em casa dos tios por isso todas as noites ele ia dar um passeio , e Harry mal sabia que a noite que tanto esperava era aquela.

-olá Harry -disse uma voz conhecida quando ele entrou como estas?

-bem pesava que tinha de ficar nesta casa por mais tempo -respondeu Harry ao perceber que aquela voz pertencia ao seu antigo professor e grande amigos dos seus pais , Lupin.

- Não, Dumbledor este ano achou que estarias mais seguro na ordem.

E ao Lupin se referir à ordem as suspeitas que Harry tinha de todos aqueles membros da ordem da Fénix fossem devoradores da morte mascarasdos, desapareceram.

Lupin ajudo-o a fazer as malas para que saíssem dali o mais rapidamente possível. E foram para a ordem pelo mesmo modo que no ano passado.

Fim de Analepse 

Os pensamentos de Harry foram interrompidos pela súbita chegada dos seus amigos, que por acaso estavam a ser seguidos por Neville, um grande admirador de Harry.

-Desculpa se interrompemos algum pensamento do Sr. Potter!-comentou Hermione.

Agora ela dirigia-se Harry assim porque quase todos os dias o «Profeta diário» fazia referencia ao seu nome.

Todos riram com aquele comentário e por um momento todos, pelos menos os mais envolvidos, se esqueceram do que aconteceu no ultimo ano no departamento de misterios e Harry esqueceu-se o quanto isso o abalou.

Todos já tinham reparado o quanto Harry estava diferente pois agora ele queria estar com os amigos, para estes o ajudarem a ultrapassar a morte do seu padrinho.

Harry continuou a pensar nas suas ferias e quando olhou para a janela eles já estavam na estação de Hosmead. E tiveram de sair do comboio para apanhar uma das muitas diligências que levavam os alunos do segundo ano em diante para Hogwarts.

-Vamos – disse Ron a Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna e Ginny, as duas ultimas eles encontraram no meio da confusão- 'tou a morrer de fome.

E lá foram eles procurar uma diligência vazia e dirigiram-se para a primeira desocupada.

-olhem lá não vos pareceu que a plantaforma estava mais cheia do que o comboio?- perguntou Hermione.

-Sei lá, achas que eu estive a contar as pessoas? – Respondeu ron sarcasticamente.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

Ron e Hermione não se falaram mais durante a viagem para Hogwarts, ninguém deu atenção aquela briga mas Harry ficou por uns momentos a pensar no que Hermione tinha dito, mas não ligou muito pois por vezes ela exagerava em certos assuntos.

Chegaram a Hogwarts muito rapidamente e quando saíram da diligência um voz conhecida chamou Harry e quando Harry viu quem era o seu estômago deu um salto, era Jennifer Newton.

Tinha passado quase um mês desde que Harry estava em Grimmauld Place,nº 12, o quartel general da ordem da Fénix. E tinha sido ai que Harry conheceu a mulher mais bonita que ele alguma vez tinha visto, Katherine Sparks, era a melhor amiga de Lily, a mãe de Harry, e também tinha sido a primeira namorada seria que Sirius tinha alguma vez tido e por informações de Lupin, o seu antigo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras . E agora ela estava em Hogwarts, mas não tinha a sua cara alegre e sorridente (Harry sabia que ela estava mesmo muito triste com a morte de Sirius mas ela não gostava de mostrar os seus sentimentos) e agora estava com uma cara preocupada.

- Ei! - Gritou Jennifer a Harry e aos amigos, e quando eles se aproximaram para ver o que ela queria ela disse –Olhem eu não sei o que se esta a passar mas por qualquer motivo estranho voltamos ao passado por isso para ninguém fazer perguntas vocês são alunos novos que vieram da América, e vão ser selecionados outra vez e para também não me fazerem perguntas eu dei aulas na vossa antiga escola.

Ela falou tão rápido que eles nem sabiam como e que tinham percebido tudo o que ela disse mas com aquela noticia estavam demasiado preocupados para serem sarcásticos.

-Mas então e o resto da escola e impossível que tantos alunos tivessem sido transferidos da América e fossem todos para a mesma escola, não achas e que é demasiada coencidencia? -perguntou Ron

-Esse e o maior e mais estranho problema e que os únicos que foram para o passado foram vocês o Draco Malfoy , e claro eu!

-Mas em que ano e que nos estamos?-perguntou Harry

Ela não respondeu apenas fez um sorriso misterioso.

- Eu já estive a falar com o Dumbledor e ele já sabe de tudo por isso agora vocês vão ter com a McGonagal para fazerem a selecção…e têm que tirar isso -ela apontou para os distintivos de perfeito do Ron e da Hermione- e as vossas roupas de Gryffindor porque supostamente ainda não sabem em que equipa vão ficar.

E antes de irem ter com a McGonagal fizeram tudo o que Jennifer lhes tinha dito e foram ter com a professora ao Hall.

Ela já só estava a espera «dos novos alunos» para se dirigir ao Salão de festas.

-Achas que no passado o chapéu selecionador canta?- murmurou Ron ao ouviu de Harry. Ele sabia porque e que o amigo lhe estava a perguntar isso, e que Ron achava que a canção do chapéu era uma grande perda de tempo já que lhe atrasava a refeição. Harry seguiu os alunos do primeiro e pararam mesmo em frente do chapéu selecionador.

A professora McGonagal avançou com um grande pergaminho nas mãos.

- Quando eu vos chamar pelo nome, vocês vão colocar o chapéu na vossa cabeça e sentar-se no banco para serem seleccionados-disse- Abbot,Mary.

Uma rapariga de pele rosada e cabelo loiro saiu da fila e pôs o chapéu, quando Harry olhou para ela pereceu-se muito com uma rapariga de Hufflepuff e Harry pensou se aquela não seria a sua mãe.

Harry não estava a prestar muita atenção a selecção põe ao olhar para a mesa dos Gryffindor viu uma pessoa que não esperava, James Potter, Harry sabia que era ele pois o seu pai era idêntico a ele e agora já sabia em que ano estava pois o seu pai parecia ter a mesma idade que ele.

-Pettergrew, Mary

Quando Harry ouviu este nome ficou de repente muito atento a selecção (pelo menos a daquela rapariga) pois lembrou-se de Peter, e perguntou-se se aquela não seria a sua irmã já que eram relativamente parecidos.

-Slytherin.

Depois daquela rapariga ter sido seleccionada as certezas de Harry aumentaram pois se aquela fosse irmã de Petter devia ser relativamente parecida com ele (não só fisicamente mas também psicologicamente), mas ele não pensou mais nisso.

Depois dos alunos do primeiro ano serem selecionados foi a vez dos «transferidos»

- Granger, Hermione.

-Boa sorte -segredou Harry ao ouvido da amiga, esta sorriu-lhe

.-Gryffindor.

-Lovegood, Luna

-Ravenclaw

-Longbottom, Neville

-Gryffindor

-Malfoy, Draco

O chapéu desta vez demorou mais tempo a responder e para admiração de Harry, Draco também não foi para a mesma casa onde tinha sido seleccionado pela primeira vez.

-Gryffindor

Apesar do espanto que se via na cara dele, Malfoy foi para a mesa dos Gryffindor

- Potter, Harry

Quando Harry deu um passo em frente o salão encheu-se de murmúrios, mas estes não eram iguais aos que ele tinha ouvido na selecção na sua selecção no primeiro ano pois estes não eram só sobre ele

- Potter?

- Será que é irmão do James?

A última coisa que viu foi o seu pai a olhar para ele bastante confuso e a segredar alguma coisa a Sirius pois nesse momento alguém colocou o chapéu nos seus olhos.

- hm… vamos ver: muita coragem, inteligente também, talento e lealdade…oh e uma grande ânsia de afirmação…difícil muito difícil

Quando o chapéu acabou a sua frase Harry lembrou-se da ultima vez que tinha sido selecionador e também se lembrou que por pouco não tinha sido seleccionado para Slytherin.

Gryffindor, Gryffindor, por favor Gryffindor – Pensou ele, nesta altura já muito nervoso

-Gryffindor? Dizes tu? Bem ficavas bem em Slytherin…mas são as nossas escolhas que fazem de nos quem somos e se escolhes Gryffindor quem sou eu para te desmentir, assim seja… GRYFFINDOR!

Quando o chapéu gritou a ultima palavra ele dirigiu-se para a mesa de Gryffindor onde já lá o esperavam Hermione, Neville e Malfoy, este ultimo com um ar muito irritado.

Ei! Tu – Harry virou a cabeça para ver quem o chamava, e para seu espanto era o seu pai – na sala comum quero falar contigo.

Harry acenou um pouco confuso, e quando reparou Ron e Ginny já se tinham juntado a eles.

- Eu sei que todos devem estar com fome por isso vou deixar os discursos para depois – disse Dumbledor e quando Harry olhou para a mesa dos professores viu Jennifer e esta sorriu-lhe e depois lembrou-se que como estava no passado os professores deviam ser diferentes, ele olhou novamente para a mesa dos professores e viu Dumbledor, McGonagal, Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid (que nesta altura ainda não devia ser professor). Harry viu que esses eram os únicos conhecidos e também que estavam bastante mais novos, todos, excepto Dumbledor que continuava igual.

Quando Harry olhou para a mesa outra vez e que se apercebeu que estava cheio de fome e serviu-se de quase tudo o que havia.

Quando os pratos já estavam limpos outra vez Dumbledor começou o seu discurso.

- Agora que já comemos e bebemos todos, e não só os alunos do primeiro ano, devem saber que a floresta e proibida – os seus olhos brilharam em direcção aos Maraudrs - e também e proibido irem para o Salgueiro Zurzidor. Este ano temos um novo encarregado Sr. Filch -todos olharam para ele e Harry ficou surpreendido por Filch não ter mudado nada em 20 anos e para sua grande surpresa também tinha uma gata que era parecida com Ms. Morris que devia ser mesmo ela mas mais nova– uma nova professora Miss Jennifer Newton que vai leccionar defesa Conta As Artes Negras–todos os alunos ficaram bastante admirados com Jennifer quase tanto quanto ficaram com Harry, este supôs que também existisse uma Katherine de 16 anos naquela escola- Os desafios de Quidditch começaram em Outubro e quem quiser jogar pela sua equipa terá de falar com o respectivo capitão de equipa, e agora que não tenho mais avisos agradecia que fossem todos para a cama.

Todos seguiram os perfeitos, Lily Evans e Remus Lupin, e Harry envolvido na conversa com Ron e Hermione sobre Malfoy ter ficado em Gryffindor que nem tinha reparado que já estava em frente ao quadro da dama gorda.

E entraram a sala esta igual e Harry já se estava a dirigir para os dormitórios quando alguém lhe agarrou o braço.

-Sabes a primeira coisa que devias aprender aqui e que ninguém escapa a James Potter.

-A Lily e um expeção, não é prongs? -disse Sirius

-Cala-te! E vais dormir que eu tenho de falar com este…

-Este tem nome!- nesta altura Harry já estava a ficar irritado

-ok,ok! E era precisamente por ai que eu queria começar…mas aqui não- disse james vendo que todos que estavam na sala comum estavam a olhar para eles- Vem para o dormitório.

Harry segui-o para o dormitório mas quando eles chegaram Ron e Malfoy estavam a olhar um para o outro com um olhar bastante irritado.

-O que e que voces têm?- perguntou james

-É que eu eu **acho** que o chapéu se enganou na selecção e deviam fazer uma nova selecção- respondeu Malfoy

- E porquê?

-Porque na nossa escola a equipa dele corresponde ao Slytherin, agora tira conclusões- disse Harry- e agora diz rápido o que me queres dizer porque eu quero ir dormir.

-O _baby potter_ ta com soninho- disse malfoy com uma falsa voz de bebe que mais lembrou a Harry, Bellatrix Lestrage que no ano passado quando Harry a conheceu ela tratava-o assim

-E tu cala-te e bazem os dois, porque eu e o Mr. Potter temos de ter uma conversa seria.

Eles foram e Harry ficou muito surpreendido por Malfoy ter obedecido a James mas Harry mas achou que foi por saber o que James lhe ia perguntar, ou pelo menos por ter uma ideia uma ideia.

A Analepse e uma Honra ao meu stor de português, que e o meu stor preferido ( a de inglês também é fixe mas isso deve-se ao facto de eu ser a preferida dela) e isto não e graxa, lol.

E para quem não sabe analepse é tipo flashback.

**N/A: Espero que gostem deste capitulo, esta e a minha 1º fic. E por isso era muito importante para mim que comentassem, para darem sugestões para o próximo capitulo e também para me dizerem o que posso mudar na fic.**

**Eu sou de Portugal por isso alguns nomes são diferentes do Brasil mas eu vou deixar os nomes como estão nos livros que eu li.**

Capitulo 2-A Aposta

Quando James ia começar a falar com Harry mas nesse momento Sirius entrou bastante feliz e disse a James.

-Prongs, nem vais acreditar no que me aconteceu...

- Ei, Padfoot eu estava a tentar ter uma conversa privada mas acho que já sei o que é pela tua cara ia dizer que os teus pais desistiram de te casar com a Narcisa.

-Ya , isso já desistiram quando fugi de casa ele não só desistiram da ideia como me tiraram da arvore da família e agora tenho ouvido rumores de que ela via casar com um Malfoy, **quase** que tenho pena dela.

-Ok, mas se não foi isso então a que se deve o motivo de tanta felicidade?

-Bem vou te dar uma pista...-mas nesse momento calou-se porque tinha reparado que o Harry estava a ouvir a conversa- o que é que estas aqui a fazer?

-Este é o meu dormitório e acho que tenho tanto direito de estar aqui como tu.

-Não te armes em engraçado para isso já cá estamos nós.

-Ok não se preocupem comigo que eu vou já dormir.

E ao disser isso foi para a cama.

-Ok boa noite cara-de-cicatriz- disse Sirius e Harry fingiu que não tinha ouvido- Bem voltando aos nossos assuntos amanhã vais ter que disser que amas a Lily mais que tudo na tua vida quando tiverem todos a tomar o pequeno almoço.

-Não acredito vais sair com a Jennifer?

Ao ouvir o nome da professora Harry ficou mesmo confuso.

-Sim meu querido Prongs, e por falar em Jennifer aquela nova professora, bem ela é... como é que dizem os muggles? Montes de boa, é isso, aquela professora e montes de boa e por incrível que pareça faz me lembrar a minha Jenny

-Tua? Bem isso vai mais avançado do que eu pensava, mas nisso tens razão e este –e apontar para a cama de Harry e falou mais baixo, este não podia ver porque tinha puxado as cortinas de modo a que eles não percebessem que Harry estava acordado- também e muito estranho, eu estava a tentar falar com ele mas **alguém **chegou a disser que ia sair com a Jen e que historia e essa de eu ter que disser que amo a Lily mais que tudo?

-Não te lembram da aposta que fizemos no ano passado? Se eu saísse com a Jen tu tinhas de disser isso á Lily quando o salão tivesse ,mais cheio e se fosse ao contrario eu tinha de fazer isso em relação a Jen.

James ia começar a falar mas nesse momento os outros rapazes que estavam a entrar.

-MAS SERÁ QUE NÃO SE PODE TER UMA CONSERÇA PRIVADA NESTA ESCOLA?

-Calma Prongs nos amanha falamos da tua aposta.

-Por um momento lembras-te me o Harry, sabes ele também explode assim com muita frequência- comentou o Ron

Lupin ficou por um momento a olhar para o Ron "Estes devem ter alguma coisa escondida" e James também estava a pensar nisso, mas no dia seguinte esqueceu todas as suspeitas quando Lily foi falar com ele.

-Oi James eu queria saber se não podíamos ter uma conversa privada?

Quando os rapazes ouviram Lily dizer o nome próprio do amigo ficaram todos a pensar

- Não te preocupes connosco finge que somos invisíveis.

-Cala-te Wormtail .Claro Lily.

Já longe dos rapazes, e Lily certificou-se, disso ela disse.

-É que a Jen convenceu-me a dar-te uma oportunidade e queria saber se não queres vir comigo a Hosmead?

-Sim claro nem precisavas de perguntar mas sair como namorados ou como amigos.

-Não sei, acho que depois logo vemos, bem agora vou ter com a meninas.

James de tão supresso que estava nem tinha reparado que já estavam no salão grande

Ficou a seguir Lily com o olhar, e ele nem achou estranho que ela não se tenha juntado a Alice, Karen e Jane já que estas eram inseparáveis e que em vez disso ela se tenha juntado a Jennifer no canto mais isolado da mesa.

-Então o que e que ela queria ?

-Bem Prongs acho que a nossa perdeu o efeito porque na próxima visita a Hosmead vou sair com a Lily.

-Que aposta?

-Querido Moony coisas de raparigas não sei se ainda te lembras.

-La por não ter uma namora por semana não quer dizer que ...esqueçam voces não iam compreender.

E ao disser isto foi-se embora muito irritado.

-O que e que ele têm?

-Wormtail não sei como e que alguém pode ser tão estúpido,andas com ele desde o primeiro ano e não sabes como e que ele fica quando a lua cheia está quase a chegar?

-Onde e que está o Lupin?

-Porquê Lil?

-Porquê Sirius? Porque ele é perfeito e devia-me estar a ajudar a distribuir os horários, tomem já os vossos.

-Lil calma é só o primeiro dia de aulas tens o ano todo para implicares com ele.

E depois foi embora.

-Que segunda mais secante...

-Secante Wormtail? Temos Defesa contra as artes negras e achas que e secante?

-Ya tens razão, mas isso e só na ultima hora olha o que temos antes Historia da Magia, Poções e Adivinhação.

-Acho melhor irmos procurar o Moony onde e que achas que ele deve estar?

-Tu também deves estar parvo hoje Padfoot. Onde e que achas que o Remus esta? Na biblioteca.

-Ok desculpa, sabes pensei que hoje tivesses mais bem disposto não tens que fazer a aposta e vais sair com a Lily o que e que queres mais ?

-Queria descobrir o que e que os Americanos estão a planear ou pelo menos quem são de verdade.

-Olha eu acho que estas a exagerar eu tenho a explicação para o Harry ser tão parecido contigo.

-Tens então qual é?

-Nunca ouvis-te falar em sócias? Ele pode perfeitamente ser uma sócia teu.

-ok deves ter razão mas e então ele também se chama Potter.

-James desculpa desiludir-te mas deve haver montes de Potters no planeta.

-Moony, estávamos mesmo a tua procura, temos aqui o teu horário e a Lily está furiosa contigo.

-Porquê?

-Ela diz que tu não a foste ajudar a distribuir os horários e que es um grande irresponsável e que não cumpres o teu dever de prefeito.

-Ela disse mesmo isso tudo?

-Não mas era o que ela queria disser.

- Bem é melhor irmos para Historia da Magia porque esta noite não dormi muito bem.

- E estas a contar com Historia para dormires?

- Claro Moony, diz me se há alguma aula melhor?

-Se continuam assim a continuam assim, no fim do ano não vos empresto nada.

-Não te preocupes eu estive e a falar com o Harry e ele diz que na América o professor de Historia também e uma grande seca e que a Hermione lhes empresta os apontamentos.

-E como e que sabes que ela esta disposta a vos emprestar os apontamentos?

-Meu querido Moony ninguém resiste ao charme de Sirius Black nem a Jenny conseguiu

**N/A: Desculpem por este capitulo ser mais pequeno mas nã tive muito tempo para mais.**

**No proximo capitulo vou falar da noite das meninas, e tambem sobre o que a Lily e a Jennifer estão a planear para os rapazes.**

**Obrigado dominium e se alguma vez vieres a Portugal diz qualquer coisa.**


	2. O Plano

**O Plano**

Depois de chegarem á sala comum, Lily e Jen foram directamente para o dormitório, não por terem sono, era só porque ali podiam conversar mais á vontade.

- Lil não me estas a dizer que queres desistir do plano, foste tu que me dizes-te que querias lixar o Potter, e eu já convidei o Black por isso não há nenhuma forma de não fazer-mos o plano e se tu não concordares eu faço sozinha.

- Já convidas-te o Black, qual foi a tua ideia?

- Bem ele estava rodeado daquele _fan clube_ e eu quis humilha-las.

- E como e que fazias isso convidando o Black?

- Minha querida e inocente amiga, es muito inteligente nas aulas mas nada em assuntos de rapazes-disse Jen comum suspiro fingido-Eu convidava o Black á frente daquelas...bem tu sabes o que elas são, e como todas elas querem sair com ele e ele só tem olhos para mim.

- Não és nada modesta sabias?

- Ya já tinha uma ideia disso.Mas eu convidava-o e eles ficavam cheias de ciúmes e humilhadas porque estão ali a atirarem-se ao Black e eu chego la toda descontraída e ele fica todo babado. Já percebes-te?

- Ya mas eu ainda não sei se vou fazer o plano explica-me outra vez

- Pois é estava-me a esquecer que a menina é Prefeita, mas não te preocupes que não há lá nada contra as regras da escola, dou-te a garantia da minha mãe.

- E o que é que a tua mãe tem haver com as regras da escola?

- Bem ela disse que se eu andasse com sangues de lama, com traidores de família (N/A: Eu acho que o Sirius ainda não saiu de casa, pelo menos nesta fic ele ainda não saiu) ou se recebesse alguma carta a dizer que eu tinha desonrado o nome da família ela tira-me a mesada por 3 meses.

- E quanto e que é a tua mesada?E não sabes mas eu sou uma sangue de lama.

- Bem era suposto ser cinquenta galeões por mês mas ela dá-me sempre mais e se ela não souber não lhe vai fazer mal nenhum.

- Ok mas ainda não me explicas-te o plano.

- E assim quem e que são as pessoas que o Black e o Potter mais detestam?

- O Snape e o...

- Exactamente e nos vamos fazer o Potter e o Black pensar que vamos sair com ele mas depois vamos sair com o Snape e um dos seus amigos nojentos.

Esqueces-te sempre que eu sou uma sangue de lama e isso vai afectar o teu plano porque acho que não vais encontrar nenhum amigo do Snape que queira sair comigo e o Snape ainda menos ou não te lembras que ele simplesmente me odeia.

- Minha queria eu lembro-me sempre de tudo, olha lá não achas que o sonho de qualquer Slytherin e sair com alguém de uma família poderosa como a minha? Sim, e eu acho que o Snape vai conseguir convencer um dos seus amigos a sair contigo.

- Ok. isso é bem capaz de resultar olha eu digo-te qualquer coisa amanha, - Mas tens que te decidir até amanhã.

Eu agora vou dormir, sabes o que é que as meninas estão a fazer lá em baixo á tanto tempo?

Provavelmente estão a falar com o Remus e o Peter.

Sinceramente não vejo o que é que a Karen vê no Peter

-Eu acho que nos nunca vamos perceber a cabeça dela, mas a Jane já tem alguma razão em gostar do Remus.

-Pois ele é giro, querido e não é parvo como os amigos, o que mais uma rapariga podia querer?

-Estas a disser isso mas se ñ fosse tão parvo também saias com ele.

-Claro que saia ele é podre de bom.

- Olha se estamos a pensar em ir dormir é melhor irmos já. boa noite.

Boa noite

Neste momento Hermione entrou no quarto, e como Lily e Jen ficaram sem sono foram falar com ela.

-Então estas a gostar de Hogwarts?

-Sim é exactamente como eu imaginava.

-E é muito diferente da tua antiga escola?

-Bem... nenhuma escola é igual seja em que tempo for.

-O que é que queres disser com isso do tempo?

-Nada –ela decidiu mudar de assunto antes que disse-se alguma coisas que não devia-Quem é que é o professor de Poções? O da minha escola era mesmo horrível.

-Bem o da nossa no ultimo ano, nem vais acreditar, fugiu com uma muggle, sabes é que os pais dele era daqueles com a mania do sangue puro.

-Como os teus.

-Ya Lil, exactamente como os meus, e ele estava mesmo apaixonado pela aquela muggle e fugiu, por acaso acho que ele foi para a América.

-E entao quem é o novo?

-Nos não sabemos porque o Dmbledor não disse nada o Banquete e a única pessoa nova que vimos foi a professora de DCAN(defesa-contra-as artes-negras).

-E por falar em banquete, porque é que será que o chapeu não cantou este ano?

-Não sei mas também não fez falta nenhuma.

-O chapéu canta?- perguntou Hermione, fingindo que não sabia.

-Ya mas as canções são sempre uma grande seca. Olha Mione, podemo-te chamar assim não podemos? Aquele Harry é da família do Potter?

-Não sei tem que lhe perguntar isso, bem eu acho que vou dormir, Boa noite.

-Boa noite

-Ya, Boa noite

Jen e Lily podiam ter ficado a noite toda a conversar pois temas era o que não lhes faltava, mas como também estavam a ficar com sono foram dormir.

* * *

No dia seguinte Lily foi falar com o James, estava incrivelmente nervosa, mas tudo correu como planeado. E depois de ter falado com ele ela foi-se juntar á Jen que estava á espera dela.

-Correu tudo bem?

-Sim ele é tão imprevisível!

-Pois exactamente como o Sirius, e agora só falta tratar dos nossos outros pares. Disse Jen com um sorriso maroto na cara.

E quando chegarem ao salão para tomar o pequeno-almoço, Jen mandou o olhar mais sensual que podia ao Snape, que ela já tinha decidido que ele iria ser o "alvo" dela.

-Retiro o que disse, acho que isso já está tratado.

-Então porquê? Agora sabes fazer telepatia?

-Lil es mesmo burra não es? Não viste a cara que o Snape ficou quando eu olhei para ele?

-Peço muita desculpa, mas eu tenho mais que fazer do que ficar a olhar para a cara nojenta do Snape.

-Lil, se quando abres a boca só dizes merdas, não a abras.

-A menina Jenny disse uma asneira, eu acho que é melhor a mama não saber ou vai-te cortar a mesada.

-Não tens mais nada que fazer, tipo distribuir os horários ou alguma coisa assim?

-Por falar nisso tenho.

E ao disser isto foi á mesa dos professores para eles lhe entregarem os horários.

Jen estava só á espera que a Lily lhe desse o seu horário para ela saber qual era a próxima aula, mas nesse momento Hermione chegou, bastante cansada.

-Rapariga, o que é que te aconteceu? Pareces um bicho, sem ofensa, mas é que vem toda despenteada é que tens um cabelo lindo mas se não tratas dele...sabes se eu acordasse com o cabelo assim matava-me.

-É que eu adormeci!

-Pois da para perceber...'Brigado Lil

-De nada Jen, já viste o que vamos ter hoje? Poções agora não te esqueças de falar ele

-Ok, Ok. Olha ainda temos tempo antes da próxima aula vem comigo á casa de banho para eu te arranjar o cabelo.

**N/A eu até gostei deste capitulo, tá 1 bocado pequeno mas acho que ficou bom.**

**Não sei o que aconteceu com o capitulo anterior mas já arranjei, :P **

**O próximo capitulo vai ser sobre a aula de poções e como o plano das meninas tem uma falha enorme, vou tentar não demorar muito tempo a actualizar mas como as aulas já começaram tenho que estudar ou a minha mãe dá-me na cabeça.**

**Brigado TataMalfoy e bom saber que estas a gostar da minha fic.**


End file.
